


Look After You

by Technicolor



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicolor/pseuds/Technicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Merle are finally happy </p><p>Really, this is a piece of shit that I wrote for Caroline. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commiserate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commiserate/gifts).



She had been awake for hours, laying on that stupid prison cot. Her arm had gotten stuck in between the two that her and Merle had pushed together, the tingly pins and needles sensation crawling up her arm. But she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful.

She knew that he constantly worried, after the stint with the Governor that had left him and Daryl in an arena together with the expectation of them killing one another. He was smarter than that, though. Always had been, was just too much of a stubborn ass to show it.

His eyes fluttered open as her fingertips stretch on his stomach, his right arm coming to shield his eyes from the sun. She constantly had to remind herself that his hand was gone, mainly for his sake too. It never set well with him and she caught him more than once staring at the vacant place where his hand should be.

Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Mornin', beautiful." He mumbled, looking down at her. She simply smiled, knowing that he understood that she wouldn't say anything back.

It was what made their connection special. He was her voice, since she had lost it with Eddie, and she had become his right hand. There wasn't a moment where Merle wasn't advocating something for her, whether it be telling the rest of the prison gang that she was to be included in conversation or him telling them to "fuck off" because she couldn't.

"'Nother day in paradise, ain't it?" He sat up and stretched, Helena just watching in wonder. Somehow, he had managed to bulk up and lose his drug addict body during his time in Woodbury. Strapping on his "replacement hand," he made his morning conversation with her. "Think that son of a bitch'll come today?" He would wait a few moments, as if she might answer, before he continued on. "Nah, me neither. Too busy tryin' ta cover up that crazy ass of his, ya know."

Sliding his button-up shirt on over his wife beater, he turned back to look at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't uh said that." A pang of hurt hit her heart, but it was true. Her uncle was a horrid monster, she had seen it first hand.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Merle's shirt and pulled him back on to the bed. Slowly placing her lips on his, she let him know it was okay. A smile came to his face and he was rubbing his rough hand up her side, like it was a restart to the day.

It wasn't until they heard a gasp did they stop, both looking to the cell door to see a horrified Carl frozen in his spot. Merle chucked a pillow at the boy, an irritated aura to his voice as he hollered. "Go'on, boy! Get!"

Helena grabbed his face and made him look at her, a stern look on her face.

"You have gotta be kiddin' me, doll. I am not apologizin' to that kid there, he was bein' a little perv anyways!" He let out a breathy sigh, shaking his head.

Finally, he looked at her once more and sat up. "Fine, fine. I'll go talk ta tha kiddo, shit."

As he walked to the door, he looked at her and smiled. He whispered softly, so only she could hear it. "Love you, kid."

"You too." She mouthed, placing her hand over her heart.

That was it, he was gone. As if it was like the rooftop all over again.


End file.
